


Missives to the Spy

by Bonfoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2010, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Challenge Response, Community: lupin_snape, Dirty Talk, Letters to Lupin Challenge, M/M, NSFW, NWS, PWP, Purple Prose, Romance, table!sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonfoi/pseuds/Bonfoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus Lupin spies for his king and country.  The object of his latest mission is none other than Severus du Snape, Vicomte du Slytherine.  Lucky werewolf!  Even luckier Snape!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missives to the Spy

**Author's Note:**

> Is the way to a werewolf's heart through passionate writings? Severus du Snape knows.

* * *

**_ Disclaimer:_** The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life. 

This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.

§¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪

_Prologue_

Sir Albus Dumbledore clasped and unclasped his hands behind his back as he addressed his finest spy, Remus Lupin. Too bad he was a werewolf but then, not every wizard was his superior in stealth and intelligence.

“Our potions are failing at a fantastic rate, Lupin!” Sir Dumbledore pulled one hand forward and waved it; a bowl of hard candies—lemon, by the scent—appeared in his palm. He popped one in his mouth and spoke past it. “Du Snape’s the man to win to our side. He’s avoided my overtures for six months. We need his knowledge, and if he won’t give it to us, we’ll take it.” His twinkling eyes belied the steel in his words.

Forcing himself to stand at his ease, Remus spoke. “He’s a witty man, by all accounts, Sir Dumbledore. What do we have to offer him that he cannot find in the courts of France? His Majesty’s courtiers, especially du Malfoi and the scoundrel Parkinson, all flit from London to Versailles with information and gold. Du Snape is often seen in their company.”

“I have it on good authority that du Snape is a man for men.” Dumbledore cast a slightly disparaging glance over Remus’ understated coat of brown velvet and his brass shoe buckles. “He’s even been known to fancy a man’s man, if you will. And, you, Remus Lupin, are well-known as such a one.” 

Feeling the hairs on the back of his neck rise, Remus bit out, “Just because I fancy men, Sir Dumbledore, I do not make a habit of having rounded heels for just anyone.” Remus drew back his lips, snarling at the thought he was a whorish werewolf. “I will bring you du Snape, but it will be at my discretion. If he resists, I will leave him to France.” He turned on his heel and stormed out, almost jerking the heavy oak door from its hinges as he opened it.

In the hall, Remus stopped and took a deep breath. For all his love of King and Country, he was coming to despise Dumbledore and all he stood for. This would be the last mission he undertook for the bastard, and England. It was long past time that he and his associates found another line of work.

* * *

It only took a week to come to the attention of the Vicomte du Slytherine, Severus du Snape. Remus had but to look at the man—and he did it willingly as no one had warned him of the Vicomte’s insidious charm and superior wit—to get hard. The Duke du Malfoi had seen and attempted to intervene, but du Snape’s regard had been joined. Remus often flirted with Severus right under the other noble’s aristocratic nose.

> _Monsieur Lupin,_
> 
> _Forgive my impertinence, but I overheard your interest in the making of Versailles’ mirrors. My potions are often involved. It would please me to escort you to the foundries._
> 
> _Such curiosity should be rewarded, n’cest pas?_
> 
> _Your servant,  
>  Severus du Snape, Vicomte du Slytherine_

As the seduction progressed, Remus found himself at odds with his mission. His personal honor demanded he tell du Snape what was going on. His cock told him to do whatever it took to be near the other man. His conscience told him to damn Dumbledore’s plans to hell.

**~~**~~**~~**~~**

Fluttering the note across his lips, Remus Lupin, emissary from the English Werewolves and British spy, stared out the French doors and mused on the words he’d just read:

> _Monsieur Lupin,_
> 
> _Your most charming presence would greatly be appreciated at my humble fête. I look forward to greater knowledge of a learned gentleman such as yourself, and to insights yet unthought of._
> 
> _Rue du Esprit Bonhomie, the grey mansion with the wolf’s head knocker. Seven o’clock, the fourteenth._

The note had been signed by the enigmatic Frenchman, Severus du Snape, Vicomte du Slytherine, and His Majesty’s Royal Potion Master. It smelled of ambergris, cinnamon, and man, a potent and heady mixture for Remus.

“What do you want, you sneaky Frenchman?” he mused out loud.

Almost spitting out her croissant as she spoke, Nymphadora Tonks—ostensibly making her debut at the French court under the aegis of her cousin, Sirius Black, who was also making a mess of her breakfast—replied, “He’s panting for you, Uncle Remus. I watched him last night.” She wiped her lips daintily and then ruined the effect by picking her teeth with a thin blade she often hid on her person. “If the bulge betwixt his legs was any indication, you’ll be bent over the escritoire by the ball’s end.”

A barking laugh greeted her observations as Sirius Black swept into the room, escorting his cousin Andromeda—Nymphadora’s mother—to the table. “See, Andy, dear. I told you. You can take the witch out of the stews of London, but you cannot take the stews out of the witch.” He seated his cousin at the table and Summoned a pot of tea with cup and saucer before her. “Now, pay up, do.”

Ignoring her cousin, Andromeda raised her cup of tea and sipped in silence, but her eyes spoke volumes. Remus could feel the weight of her stare and grimaced. The sound of something metallic being pushed across the table broke the silence. 

Remus shook his head and turned back to the group at the table, the note still clutched in his hand. The sweat of his fingers heated the essence au Snape and served to carry that intoxicating smell closer to his nose. Waving his hand, he Sent the missive into a private space where no one else could find it. He glanced down and saw a stiletto, probably drawn from somewhere on Nymphadora’s person, still spinning on the table.

He pushed the blade back to its owner and looked around the table. “For spies, we are remarkably lax, are we not, Sirius?” Remus’ hard voice and accompanying eyes reminded them all that he was Sir Dumbledore’s most effective agent. Unfortunately, they ignored him, and he _harrumphed_ and sat down with a thump at the head of the table. Remus crossed his arms and groused to himself as they ignored him. “Should have known better than to work with you all!” All three looked at him and smirked as Nymphadora reclaimed her property.

“Remus, we are only hours away from retrieving whomever Dumbledore sent us for. It’s always like this.” Sirius waved his hand indicating the cousins and the one house-elf that travelled with them. “Kreacher takes care of us. You fume and fret. We eat and make merry. You know, Black humor and all that. We all save the day and go home. End of story.” He pulled a lacy embroidered handkerchief from his sleeve and dabbed at his lips. Nymphadora chuckled and changed her hair to the vibrant yellow of the handkerchief.

Andromeda nodded. “He’s correct, even if he is a barking fool half the time, Remus. We are almost ready to finish this.” She spared a glance at the others and continued. “You’ll make certain things go as planned, you always do. Now, be still and just enjoy the rest of the day.”

Nodding his head at her words, Remus tried to tell them what he felt. “This time feels different, Padfoot. This time…” He stopped and looked at the garden outside the French doors, a frown line appearing between his eyes. “This time, we are stealing a man. We may be biting off more than we can chew.”

Nymphadora buttered another croissant. “’Ware you don’t turn into du Snape’s chew toy, Uncle. While I don’t say it wouldn’t be pleasant, you may come out of it the worse for wear.” She took a bite with longer-than-usual canines, which made Remus roll his eyes, and munched happily away as Sirius and Andromeda laughed and Remus blushed fiercely.

* * *

A second missive arrived that afternoon, sealed twice, and addressed to Remus Lupin, Lycan. Kreacher accepted it with surly grace and even inquired if there was a reply requested. The slight page boy who’d carried it nodded his dark head and faded into the shadows at the bottom of the steps. 

“Master Lupi, Master Lupi,” the house-elf shouted up the stairs. “Messages are coming.”

Remus had to force himself to walk down the stairs at a sedate pace. He knew it had to be from du Snape. He heard Sirius and Andromeda’s soft voices as he descended and then promptly forgot about them.

“Thank you, Kreacher. That will be all.” He plucked the note from the house-elf’s long fingers and continued to the library at the back of the house. It was one of the few rooms in the rented mansion where he knew he could be alone.

> _Mon cher Remus,_
> 
> _Forgive my gauche excitement, but I cannot endure this wait. I beg to call upon you this afternoon. If this would please you, my Floo is open. Simply call and I will come._
> 
> _Severus_

Remus’ smalls were just that! Perhaps du Snape felt it too, that unexpected attraction that went bone deep, that hardened his cock just at the subtle scent of the man. Not pausing for thought, Remus grabbed a pinch of Floo Powder and flung it into the ever-burning fire. He almost shouted “Severus du Snape mansion” as he did so, but in the end, he restrained himself to a mild roar.

It was gratifying that du Snape’s Romanesque nose was there so quickly. “Ah, Monsieur Lupin. You received my note instantly, did you not? Shall I come now?” Remus backed away as du Snape stepped through almost immediately. 

He stumbled out of the fireplace as one of his high heels caught on a fireguard. Remus caught the other man against his chest. He couldn’t help himself and he ran his nose along the side of du Snape’s. Remus’ mind went blank at the thought of du Snape _coming_ in his presence.

“Your skin…it’s so soft,” he whispered. He continued rubbing the tip of his nose over du Snape’s face and making soft growling noises.

Smiling against Remus’ cheek, du Snape spoke. “Ah, you English are refreshingly direct.” He moved his arms down from the embrace to stroke Remus from shoulder to buttocks and back. Remus obliged by pressing him closer until two very warm bulges were separated only by the cloth of their smalls and their breeches. 

“This is happening so suddenly, du Snape. What have you done to me?” Remus whined as du Snape rolled his hips.

“I? You deem me so underhanded as to entice you, you of the ruby lips and the growling voice? You who fill my nights with agony and only my own hand?” Du Snape’s aristocratic fingers were unbuttoning Remus’ frockcoat and vest as he continued rolling his hips. “Remus, oh you English wolf, how can a man not be attracted to you?” He stilled, and Remus held his breath, his body humming as he waited.

“Call me Severus and I will show you how you make me burn, mon Coeur,” du Snape whispered as he resumed thrusting and pressing their hips together. He leaned forward to press kisses on Remus' chest and to lap at his exposed skin.

Remus no longer cared if he were giving into something Dark or failing in his mission; he could do only as he was asked. He sighed out, “Severus…” 

“The table, oh delectable Remus. I must have you.” Severus pushed him back until his thighs hit the escritoire and he sat, coat, vest and linen shirt gaping open. Du Snape tugged off the coat and vest; he pushed aside the shirt and threw the cravat onto the floor without a care in the world. He even plucked the wig from Remus’ head, fluffing out the silky brown locks he’d hidden under it. “Better…you are better than my dreams…”

Remus scooted back on the tabletop and felt his breeches and his smalls being pulled down his legs. He fleetingly wondered where his shoes had gone until he felt manicured fingernails scratching lightly over his balls and his cock, and then combing through the coarse curls surrounding them. His eyes were slits as he stared down his body at Severus’ hands molding him, arousing him.

“I’ve died and gone to heaven…” he hissed as Severus pressed behind his balls, thin fingers beating a rhythmic tattoo on the thin skin between balls and asshole. “Fuck me, Severus,” Remus begged. “Whatever this is, I want it. Fuck me!” he growled.

Severus stopped his explorations and let Remus become accustomed to his fingers pressing inside, slowly, drily entering him. He stilled as Remus tried to impale himself even further. “You have a capacity for pain and pleasure I will enjoy learning, mon Coeur,” he whispered. “Your wand…I would make this first time pleasurable for us both.”

Remus clawed at his wrist and pulled his wand from its holster, waving it at himself as the spells prepared his arse for Severus. The minute release of tension allowed him to sink down onto two of Severus’ fingers and he threw his head back, a howl caught behind his teeth. “Tie me! Bend me to your will, Severus!” The begging worked and Severus snatched the wand from Remus’ limp fingers and conjured two black cravats which he proceeded to use to bind Remus’ hands to the legs of the escritoire.

Returning his fingers to their new home, Severus began turning his hand over and back, enticing Remus further and further into a haze of desire, reveling in his pleas for more. His other hand was busy tugging at the buttons of his own breeches and he didn’t care that two buttons flew off in his haste to get his cock out and into Remus. 

Once the air brushed over his heated skin, he removed his fingers. “Finally,” Severus panted as he slipped slowly into Remus. They were both stretched with tension until Severus’ balls were touching Remus’ arse. Then it was as if a spell had been broken; they moved even closer, Severus’ coat buttons pressing into Remus’ skin, cooling the sweat on his exposed body, as they shared a kiss. Remus’ arse clenched and rippled around Severus, making them both moan.

Neither one saw Nymphadora peeping from the hallway. She watched with large dark eyes as her uncle was buggered senseless by the man they were sworn to steal back to England. Not that it looked like du Snape would mind – balls-deep inside Remus, the Royal Potion Master was kissing Remus as if only he made the air breathable, his hips never once stilling as they plunged over and over into Remus’ heat.

Backing slowly away, Nymphadora pulled her wand from her wig and cast a few locking spells on the library door. She wondered if Uncle Sirius knew of any good brothels she might go to…to burn off what she’d just seen.

* * *

_Epilogue_

Lying on a narrow bed in Flanders, Remus smiled as he read the latest note from Severus. Two years together and the man still managed to surprise him. His eyes took on a wolfish cast as he reread it.

> _Remus,_
> 
> _Mon Coeur, I do believe my English wolf has come full circle by wooing me with a library and ball-sucking sex._
> 
> _See, I have learned the crudity of English to please you as well. Now, come home to me, my English wolf._
> 
> _I await you in our library, wearing much less than the first time I loved you. In fact, I’m only wearing two black cravats on my wrists._
> 
> _Yours,  
>  Severus_

§¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪

_~~~ Comments, like rain in the desert, are greatly appreciated.  
Thank you for reading. ~~~_

**Author's Note:**

>  **Beta:** The kind yet stern etain_antrim.  
>  **A/N:** Inspired by Ebonyserpent’s 2007 fantasy piece, [A Shocking Discovery [NWS]](http://community.livejournal.com/lupin_snape/1059447.html). When the prompt “Letters to Lupin” came along, I remembered this art and _voila!_ The ficlet practically wrote itself!  FYI: A bit of editing 24 June 2012.
> 
> * * *
> 
> _Inspiration:_
> 
>  
> 
>  **Title:** A Shocking Discovery  
>  **Artist:** ebonyserpent  
>  **Rating:** NC-17, very very NWS  
>  **Characters:** Severus/Remus, Tonks  
>  **Prompt:** #2 - Severus/Remus bondage and/or fisting, partially dressed in Restoration or colonial-era clothing. No cross-dressing, please... but a begowned and/or bejeweled Tonks or Minerva would be a welcome bonus.  
>  **Notes:** As soon as I saw a request for Restoration clothing, I jumped on it. I couldn't quite manage to include fisting, but I think this is still the dirtiest thing I've ever drawn! *blushes*


End file.
